Challenges
A list of fan-made Challenges to make a Niche tribe more interesting. Please add your own ideas! (Make sure there isn't one like it already first) (Some of the smaller challenges might be better to combine (play several challenges at once).) No Mutations A very simple but hard challenge-you can't ever use the Mutation menu. If your creature has Short-sighted eyes and you want to breed them with a regular eyesight mutation, too bad. Blind Genetics It's simple, but hard. You can never, ever look at your Nicheling's genes, including the Family Tree, since their genes are shown there. (Optional: Yo can open the Family Tree, but you can't look at their genes. Only do this option if you trust yourself.) Forever Family Every creature in the tribe must have at least 2 children in their lifetime. (This does not count Rogue Male children.) If a Nicheling is infertile, they must be sacrificed. (Drowned, killed by Bearyena/Ape, starved, etc) Killer Your mission is to have the strongest creatures possible. You must also kill and destroy everything in your path (not including Friendly Bearyenas, because you'll need them to become stronger). Examples of genes you want: Armored Body, Big Body, Bearyena Snout, Bearyena Claw, Hammer Tail, Claw, Sabertooth, etc. Ice-Age Challenge The aim of this challenge is to collect all of the ancient genes (mammut foot, sabertooth, etc) or create a lookalike creature to your specific requirements (down to pattern, eye color, etc) using one or more of these ancient genes. For example, you could try and create a mega creature that has all of the ancient genes actively present, or breed a creature that looks like an extinct animal or animal that uses an ancient gene (reindeer for megaloceros horns, Sabertooth tiger for Sabertooth fangs, you get the point). The challenge must obviously be done on a mountain/snowy island that enables you to get the genes. Globetrotter Challenge The Globetrotter Challenge is a fast-paced, spontaneous challenge recommended for semi-fully experienced players that want a casual, fun challenge to do. The goal of the Globetrotter Challenge is to reach the Home Island with 1+ creatures that have Home Island immunity within the quickest time possible. How many days you want to generally restrict yourself to per island is up to you, but I recommend 25-30 days per island, depending on how big it is. I suggest creating 1-2 new generations per island (fast paced). This challenge is in story mode. I also recommend, when still on easy islands, to gather as much food as possible while it's easy so going through the hard islands is easier. Divergent Evolution Challenge The aim of the Divergent Evolution Challenge is to create two sub-groups of nichelings (e.g one group has all red, fighting nichelings, one has all white swimmers/fishers), all from your starting Nichelings. Story mode is not required for this challenge. Wanderers are allowed into the tribe, as they may carry the genes you want for a sub-group, or could determine what the group's genes may be, but each wanderer taken in must only breed with one group. If you want to make it harder for yourself, then don't allow nichelings from different sub-groups to breed, even if you are desperate for opposing immunities or other genes. The challenge is done once you have two clearly distinct breeds of nichelings. Wolf Conquest Challenge The Wolf Conquest Challenge/Pack Conquest Challenge is based off of Seri! Pixel Biologist!'s Pack Conquest Series. There is no strict goal of this challenge, but it is necessary to attempt to breed as strong and carnivorous creatures as possible (if a creature is born a herbivore, thats fine, but no berry-and-nut-collecting genes should be put in the mutation menu, only defensive and offensive genes). In Wolf Conquest, every generation of creatures should have one-two breeding pairs or breeding groups (one main breeder, many others that breed with the main) and all other creatures focus on acquiring more food and other stuff. Breeders have the Alpha rank. Another rule in Wolf Conquest is that babies born of rogue males, wanderers (depends), or very poor genetic creatures are inherently slaves from birth, and are only to collect food and must not breed. They have the Omega rank, and will (if it happens) starve first. All other creatures have the Beta rank. Loner Challenge In this challenge you must only have one creature (with one exeption). When you start, you must immedietely release your male. You can have babies with him still, but you have to release them as soon as they become adults. However, you may pick one of her daughters to be the heir, and once she becomes an adult, you have to make her wander away from her mother like her siblings, except you're controlling her. Once her mother passes away, the new heiress must find a male to carry on the next generation. Hyena Pack Challenge With the Hyena Challenge, the main aim is to set a social hierarchy similar to that of hyenas. If you're in story mode, move to a bigger island as soon as you can. Once at the island, set Eve as an alpha, and Adam as an omega. If you're in sandbox mode, just skip to the rank changing. Once you have had a bunch of kids with your starters, pair up the genetically compatible ones into couples, and mark the couples with gem colours/combinations. All females born are alphas by default, and all males are omegas. As hyenas are strong predators, and were the inspiration for the beareyna's design, hybrids are suggested genes to incorporate to your tribe. -There will eventually be multiple packs within your tribe -Each pack has their own gem/colour combination -Wanderers and rouges have a separate gem combination, and are betas instead of alphas for females. -Babies are given the combination of their birth pack -Males move to a different pack when they gain 3 gems, and keep their birth pack combination -Female stay with their birth pack from birth to death -Males and females with the same gem combination may not mate, no exceptions. -Females aren't allowed to breed until their most recent child/children attains two gems (this can include the baby being born to a mother who's child will grow to 2 gems on the same night). -Females are hunters, taking down bunnies, moles, and predators while males gather the meat and berries -Females are allowed to live out their natural lifespans, but if a male creature has 5 days left of his lifespan and hasn't taken at least 5 days worth of damage, he must be banished and killed. Ranking System: Females first, males second Within the females, rank is determined by strength. If two females have the same amount of strength, the older one has a higher ranking. For twins with equal strength stat, flip a coin to see who ranks higher. Juvenile males and females rank just behind their mother. With this, generally the strongest and/or most "beautiful" females have top mating priority, and males who are oldest. Within the males, rank is determined by who came into the pack first. (Challenge taken from herehttps://steamcommunity.com/groups/niche_challenges/discussions/0/1470840994960973614/) Amazon Challenge The Amazon Challenge is one of the most well-known, attempted, and most likely failed niche challenges that is widespread. The Amazon Challenge is set in a jungle, all of which can be played in (an easier one is suggested until you're confident with playing a hard island), and is like pack conquest, where all grass tiles should be cleared before moving to a new jungle island. In the Amazon Challenge, females are born alphas, and males omegas, and have according social ranking. Generally, there will be one lead female who rules and dictates the tribe and their actions, and she will banish males from the tribe once they reach 3 gems of age. The males are intended to go through a trial time to see if they'll survive the jungle, and once they appear again, you can choose to let them in again and breed with females as a beta, or kill them. As a suggestion, write down all the nichelings for each generation and pair them off for the future before releasing them, so you'll know which ones to kill or take in. In the tribe, you are allowed a maximum of 1/6 of your tribes size in slave males who only collect and don't mate to keep (e.g. If you have 21 tribe members once all the nichelings of a generation are born, that means you can have 3-4 males that you wont release and will keep). It is also a good idea to almost corner your breeding males when you release them, because I found out the hard way that they like to disappear forever if you don't sometimes. Mimic Challenge The goal of the Mimic Challenge is to have at least one recreation of every non-nichling creature in your tribe. For example, your rabbil creature would have long ears, white fur, black eyes, double runners leg, ect. Animals such as crabbits and fish can be left out, as there are no genes similar enough. The mimics must look as close to the original animal as possible. For example, your rabbil cannot have genes like spiky body or cracker jaw. For an additional challenge, your creatures can't have recessive genes that are not the genes it needs. For example, your rabbil wouldn't be able to have recessive webbed hind legs, even if the rabbil had normal hind legs. Vegetarian Challenge The vegetarian challenge is a simple challenge made for new players who would like to try a challenge. The rules are simple but make things hard during droughts. -Your goal is to make a Nicheling with the highest possible collecting. -If a nicheling has no collecting ability it has to be banished as soon as possible, nichelings with the highest collecting abilities are Alphas. -If a nicheling has lower than 2 collecting ability it can’t breed.(Only exception is your first 2 generations) -Even If you kill a Bearyena you may not grab the food it dropped and if a nichelings kills a Rabbil, Stagmole or any other animal that can’t attack you back, they must be banished. -Birds are seen as terrifying and any animal with Wings, Bird Beak, or Peacock tail must be banished. Same with Bearyena attributes. For update 1.19 and up: Give your first nichelings pure white fur, one nimble finger, hind legs, give the female recessive antenna and make everything else random. Also set environmental damage to x0 and Enemy damage to x3-8, depending on how challenging. Your goal is to get 4 collecting, because you can’t get 5 without double nimble fingers and bird beak,5 cracking, antenna,pure white fur and patterning, and get at least 8 nichelings like that. Warrior Cats Challenge Rule 1: You must give your Nichelings Warrior names (Teens names must end with "paw", baby's names must end with "kit", Adults names can be any warrior cat suffix, (other than "paw" "kit" and "star") Alphas names must end with "star") Rule 2: There can only be one alpha (The leader) and beta (The deputy) Rule 3: There can only one Nicheling who heals wounds, sicknesses, etc. (The medicine cat) (The exception being if a teen (Apprentice) who is being trained by the medicine cat completes his/her training) Rule 4: Genes must be: No horns, no pink fur ANYWHERE, any ears, any blood clotting, purr snout/short snout/big nose, any eyes, any eye color, medium body/big body/lean body, bearyena claw/claw/deformed paw/digging paw/runner leg, no webbed hind leg, medium tail/normal tail, any fertility, any immunity. Rule 5: Invite little to no Wandering Nichelings into your tribe/clan Rule 6: Don't kill baby Nichelings Rule 7: You are allowed and encouraged to banish Nichelings who don't follow the rules, but Don't kill them unless they have killed a nicheling before Rule 8: If the leader dies, the deputy will become the leader. If the deputy dies, a new one must be chosen before the day ends. Rule nineeeeeeeeeee: The medicine cat cannot be pregnant, if made pregnant by a rogue male disregard some rules, banish and kill the child, and ignore what just happened (if you can) Rule 10: Don't banish Nichelings without a logical reason Rule 11: Don't eat plant material for purposes other than healing Challenge ends if all Nichelings die or 5 rules are broken. Inspired by the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. Aquatic Challenge Rule 1. You must start with 4 nichelings, 2 males and 2 females. You must assign one male to one female. Rule 2. All Nichelings have to have water breathing, and if not then they have to be able to crack nuts and clams. If not, then they must be banished. Rule 3. Nests must only be made on spots that have been dug up from "Feeding from the bottom", and once the child can move out the nest, destroy the nest. Rule 4. You can Never breed a nicheling with another nicheling if either animal has no swimming, fishing, and underwater breathing ability. Rule 5. Nichelings can only eat clams, fish, nuts/ coconuts, or goldleeches. Rule 6. Nichelings may only gather sea grass or grass that is 1 through 3 blocks away from the shore. Rule 7. Nichelings can only take one mate per life time, and can only have a maximum of 3 children. Rule 8. Never mix bloodlines. If one male breeds with another female that was not in his breeding pair, and that child breeds with a child with either the males mate or the females mate, this rule is broken. Challenge is ended if food supply is under 10, if no nichelings have water breathing, or if all nichelings die. Challenge failed if more than 3 rules were broken (Keep track), if there were less than 5 generations, or if the tribe has only lived less then 100 days. ~Challenge created by Jas0520 :3~ Go Rogue Challenge In this challenge, you are a Rogue that got exiled from your original tribe for a good reason: you were a nuisance. Now you hunt for mates to increase your tribe, and will stop at nothing to do so. As your tribe increases, you find yourself with not only Rogue Males, but Rogue Females too. In this challenge the rules are: -Since it would be almost impossible to live with no paws at all, your Rogues may have at least one paw that isn't deformed. If both their paws are useful, you must banish them. -Stick with the derp. Your Rogues must have the derp snout. Since the derp is the highest dominance, this rule should be easy to follow -Breed em'. If you happen to find a wild Nicheling, you must breed with them, but NOT allowed to invite them. -Keep it simple with the names. ALL of your Rogues must be named either "Rogue Male" or "Rogue Female" depending on their sex. -Now the mutations. You are allowed to mutate, but remember, if they have two good paws, they're out. -Expand the family. If a wild Rogue happens to appear, let him join in on the family. If you have too many Rogues in your own tribe, you may try and flee from him, but you are NOT allowed to attack him. Those are the basics of this challenge. Have fun :D (Go Rogue challenge added + created by Pic via Steam.) Arctic Ramfox Challenge You find yourself in the coldest climate that nature has to offer. Instead of controlling a family of Nichelings, you will control a family of Arctic Ramfoxes! The rules to this challenge are: -Your genetics must stay medium/big ears, ram horns, Regular eyes, Long snout, lean/big/medium body, 2 claws/2 beayena claws, beayena hindlegs, white/silver fur, gray horns, normal tail, and no pattern (fertility and immunity genes do not matter) -You can't attack your distant Arctic Ramfox cousins, so you must flee from them. More Challenges coming soon!Category:Gameplay